Unforgiven
by Ameerah Haze
Summary: Whitney Russell is a woman scorned. After taking her husband Chad back after he cheated on her, Whitney's life starts to spiral down a trouble path causing her to be torn between the man she loves and the man she hates. Chadney, Foxney, Theresa
1. Prelude

I am not affiliated with NBC, Passions or Warner Bro's at all. I wrote this story for entertainment purposes only.

WARNING  
This story is rated R for violence, harsh language and sexual content, so if you're under the age of 17 or you think that you can not handle a story as such then I advise you to not read this story.

For those who read this, please know that I do not condone nor support such behavior that is in my story at all. Like I said this is only for entertainment purposes only. You may recognize some of the characters from other movies and TV shows. Oh and feel free to leave comments but no negative ones please, I hope you enjoy my fanfic.

Much Luv,

PRELUDE

She felt the hard sting rush to her face. Then another and another, suddenly falling hard against the marble floor. Her whole body felt numb. She couldn't move. The wetness she felt poured down her cheeks, and the taste of her own blood made her angry with rage. Shaking in fear she didn't move or speak, she just laid there on the ground motionless.

The look on his face said it all, he wasn't sorry. After all she shouldn't have done what she had done to him. She deserved it. She was his woman and his only. She belonged to him. And she had crossed the line.

He grinned and left the room, leaving her where she had fallen. When she heard the door slam shut, she decided to move. Slowly getting up from the floor and walking into the bathroom. When she caught a glimpse of her sunken beaten face, she wept, and screamed.

"Chad! How could you do this to me?"

That's what was coming out of her mouth but her head was thinking another thing.

_"Whitney how could you do this to yourself? Why couldn't you just leave it alone?"_

Just like a female to her blame her self because of her own insecurities. The truth was she didn't feel bad about what she had done. She thought the basterd deserved it, after all the hell he had put her through. This was her "Mad Black Woman" revenge. She couldn't believe she took him back, but she felt like she had to, they had a son together.

She hadn't forgiven him, her heart wouldn't let her. So she wanted him to feel the pain he had caused her. But in her quest for revenge she fell in to deep, and he knew it, so did she. Whitney knew that this would hurt him, after all she planned it, but she never thought that he would go this far.

This wouldn't be the last time he'd lay a finger on her, so it was in her best interest to run, and run fast. He did it because of anger and because he knew there was something else she was hiding. He knew her like a book, nothing could get past him. And he wanted to make sure that the secret she was hiding would never come out. He was not done with her yet, not by a long shot. Chad was in for more blood. And if she didn't abide by him then she was finished, forever. Now this was his revenge. Payback is a bitch.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
His Story  
2006

Chad had met her on business meeting he had set up in L.A. for Crane Industries. He was there to see her father. But when he saw her almond shaped chocolate brown eyes and her smooth caramel skin, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful, and seductive in a mysterious kind of way.

"So I'll be getting in touch with you about the Darwin Project soon."

"Yes Mr. Harris Crane it is a done deal."

"Thank you Sir it's a pleasure doing business with you."  
Chad said getting up from his seat and shaking the older man's hand. Chad turned around to exit the office door but stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight before him.

"Mr. Harris Crane this is my daughter Trish O'Day"  
The man said as the young woman stood next to him.

"Trish this is Chad Harris Crane."

"Hi nice to meet you."  
she said softly.

"same here."  
He gracefully shook her hand, as she slightly smiled. Breaking the ice she spoke as there hands separated.

"New business ventures I see, huh daddy."

"yes we just made a deal with Crane Industries. They are a big huge supporter of the Collin O'Day foundation."

Her eye brows suddenly arose up and she stared at Chad coldly, but innocently too. She started to speak.

"Hm I see so Mr. Harris Crane answer me this. Is this another one of you're company's schemes to try and use my fathers business for your own benefit and leave him high and dry like you did with the Wilcox Association in 1999."

Her father tensed up he could feel the sassiness coming out of her mouth. So could Chad and he liked it. She was bold and sexy, lethal combination. And she had done her research, she was phenomenal. He grinned and cleared his throat.

"Uh no Ms. O'Day we take our company Crane Industries very seriously and were trying to change the image of Crane as a whole. So in doing so were trying to do everything that we can to insure that our company can help and benefit the lives of people for the greater good."

She smirked and licked her lips, he had already gotten to her. Damn him for being so fine, and intelligent. She liked that, a plus.

"well I have to say I am a little impressed with you're company taking such an interest in my boring father. You must be doing something right."

She smiled and Chad chuckled a bit and her father rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see you're just going to talk about me as if I'm invisible."

"Sorry daddy couldn't help it."  
She shrugged her shoulders, she was so cute.

"Well I better be going."  
Chad said cutting the conversation to an end, he didn't want to go. But he had to keep it on a professional level, least in front of her father. But he knew she wanted him, he could sense it. His arrogant mind wouldn't have it any other way.

"Again it was nice meeting you Ms. O'Day and thank you Mr. O'Day."

"call me Isaac."

"Isaac, thank you again. Goodbye."  
he turned around to go out the door but not before catching another look at her again. She watched him leave, he had given her a sensual seduction and they hadn't even kissed yet.

Chad met beautiful women all around the world all the time. But every time he would get the urge to make a move Whitney came into his head, and that was enough to push him back in to reality. He had too much to loose. But being with Trish somehow felt different. In so many ways she was like Whitney and in so many ways she wasn't like her at all. And being with a woman like Trish made Chad forget all about that he had a wife at home.

Trish was strong and secure in her own skin. She showed that with her high strung attitude. She was also funny she wasn't afraid to laugh at herself or at others and Chad loved that about her. Trish was everything Whitney wasn't and was.

Chad should have known that his smooth suave game was not gonna work on Trish. She was too smart for that. But Chad being Chad tried it anyway going in for the kill the first chance he got.  
He never was the club going type but he had been on the Darwin Project for weeks and it was working his ass. And he just needed a break. He was in his hometown of L.A. and was board to death. So he decided to take a stroll to a different part of L.A.

He walked into the club flashing blue and red lights all about. And he heard the loud blare of the speakers playing. The club was packed, and he wasn't much of a dancer himself so he headed straight to the bar. He sat down and ordered his drink, taking a glance at the dance floor, he saw her.. Trish shaking and rolling her hips to the rhythm of the beat. Or was it his heart beat. She was dancing with another man, was it her man? She turned around to see him gazing at her, and she smirked and kept dancing more seductively, she was putting on a show for him. And he was loving every minute of it.

There was this vibe that only they could feel and it was so strong. She was letting her guard down, she was letting him in. Was it the hypnotic of the club or was she teasing him? He really didn't care because all he wanted at that moment was to be in her arms. Holding her close to his body. The music changed to another song, a slow song and he saw her dismiss her fellow. He arose from his seat and walked on to the dance floor, walking to her. She walking to him. And when they met there were no words spoken, there was no need to speak. He took out his hand and held hers in his, and as he held her close in his arms, that instant touch. He could feel fire being generated between them. Trish held him like he was her man, and she exhaled in his arms. He pressed her closer against his body and his muscles tensed up. Bad idea but surprisingly she didn't pull away, right away. Until the music stopped just a second after and she moved away, but still holding on to him.

The look in there eyes were unbelievable and without even hesitating her next move. She said the words he wanted to hear when he first saw her.

"Let's go to my place."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What was she thinking she barley even knew this man. And this was not her. He had a newlywed wife at home, and a son, He could loose everything. But this control they had on one another was too hard to let go. The sexual tension between them was unbearable. And this would be just one night, right?

"I don't usually do this ya know, I'm a good girl."  
She said between breaths and kisses, they were sharing.

"I know me either and besides you're father would kill me."

"mm yes he would but at the moment I don't care."

"Neither do I."

He took her tongue in his mouth and savored every moment. It was hot, it was intense. Her kisses were driving him crazy. They were ripping off each others clothes and kissing like crazy. When she suddenly stopped, trying to catch her breath.

"You don't think were moving too fast do you? I mean I barley know you."

"I know we don't know each other Trish."

"right"

There was silence between them, they both were having second thoughts. She rubbed her neck as he scratched his head. They glanced at each other. Still not convince that they wanted this to end.

"But we can get to know each other tomorrow."  
She said as she climbed on top of him and kissed him. Again there was her boldness. Everything about her was sexy, her luscious lips, her body and her soft moans. She was perfection. And being in her arms felt like smooth butter. She was so soft and sensual..

She was the kind of woman that he craved to be at his bed side at night. He thought he had found that with Whitney, but this night of Passion with Trish was definitely going to be a night he never would forget.  
She moved her hips on him like she was in a Sean Paul video, and the way she made him feel sent him over the edge making him almost scream out his own name.

This was just strictly just sex and he let it be known that. But he still handled her body with care, giving her that rush of bliss she so desperately desired. With each thrust he gave her she held on for dear life, and when she felt her body quiver and shake, she knew he had rocked her to her core and there was no turning back.

After the feeling had subsided and their breathing was back to normal, all he could think was that he had to tell her. He had to tell her he was married. But how, surely not now, I mean they had just had sex, unbelievable mind blowing sex. And he just couldn't kill the mood like that, but he had to tell her.

He held her close in his arms and she could feel something wasn't right. After all she expected it, she didn't know him. So she knew something was up. He was just too quiet.

"Trish I need to tell you something before this goes any further."

She was silent as she listened.

"I know I should have told you this before we… ya know but I'm married."

She sighed, uh oh that wasn't a good sign. She licked her lips and sucked her teeth.

"Chad why didn't you tell me you were married? We just…."

"I know and I'm sorry I know I should have told you, but I mean how was I suppose to know we were gonna"

She smiled a devilish grin.

"I should've known you were already taken, you were just too fine to be single. Either that or Gay."

"wow you would be the one to joke around after a situation like this."  
He shook his head.

"Well what's done is done and we can't turn back the clock. We had sex and it was just this one time no one has to know, right?"

"Right."  
He said as he nodded his head.  
That was that, there little sexual adventure was over, he thought least until she got a little more bolder.

"Although after a night like this a girl like me might not want it to end."

"I thought you were a good girl Trish."

"Ah Ha see more of a reason to get to know each other, because I'm not a goody to shoe all the time. Sometimes I can be a little naughty, naughty."

"Messing around with me could get you into big trouble Trish."

"I'll take my chances Chad."

Was she saying what he thought she was saying. Oh if so he was about to be in some hot boiling water.

"Look I'm not asking to be you're girlfriend on the side. I'm just saying when ever you're in town and you wanna get to know each other better. Come find me. Strictly sex no strings attached."

"friends with benefits.."  
He said trying to follow her comment. But she stopped him dead in his tracks.  
"No, because I'm not you're friend that would be considered strings. Just think of this as another business venture but instead of my fathers investments you get mine. And I guarantee you'll like mine better."

"Well I say lets gets down to business."

"So what project will be working on tonight Mr. Chad Harris Crane?"

"Mm how about the rocking the bed project Ms. O'Day."

"Mmm"  
She smiled as he kissed her.

_Maybe Im just wrong  
Feeling the way I do  
Thoughts indescent  
Want to propose them to you  
I know you have a girl  
I dont want to tie  
When your free one night  
Lets make those hours mine  
Aaliyah- I can Be_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chad thought he had his little affair under control. It was the perfect deception. Trish was in L.A. when he lived in Harmony. So there would be no way of Trish bumping into Whitney and spilling the beans, and on the other hand why would she. Trish knew her limits and her role. So after all he would never get caught.

Whitney wasn't stupid though, she sensed he was up to no good. And there was a matter a time before he got caught. Chad rummaged through the sorted papers on his desk. He sat back in his chair and looked at the photo of Whitney and his son Miles.

"Man I'm jeopardizing my whole life for Trish. But I just can't stop, and I don't want to."  
He said thinking out loud, still looking at the photo.

"Mr. Crane, You're boss would like to see you."  
He heard the soft female voice say on the intercom.  
"Thanks Samantha, tell her I'll be in there shortly."

"Will do Mr. Crane."  
He pushed off the intercom button and got up from his seat. Patting down his clothing he stepped out of his office.

"Oh Chad glad you're here."

"Yeah Theresa I'm right down the hall, you seem happier than usual."

"Yes that's because we have a new addition to the company, and the biggest investment of our lives at Crane. All thanks to this woman. Chad meet…."

The woman arose from her seat and when she turned around to face Chad his eyes widen.

"Trish."  
Chad spoke her name looking surprised.

"Yes uh Chad how did you know?"

"Uh…"  
He stumbled on his answer. He couldn't think, he was too amazed at the fact she was standing right before him.

"My father is the executive on the Darwin Project in L.A. for Crane Industries."  
There was Trish into save the day, fast with the talk, smart with her words.

"Oh you're Isaac O'Day's daughter? Wow how could I have missed that? Duh? Of course you would know her Chad. Wow I guess I have no reason to introduce you two huh?"

"No not really."  
Chad said smiling of relief.

"Yes and besides Chad and I are very well acquainted with one another.  
She grinned at him in a sexy way, but Theresa didn't catch it.

What in the hell was she doing here, in Harmony. In his wife best friend office. She said it was no strings attached so there was no reason for her to be here smiling in his face. He didn't like that one bit and she knew it. She was enjoying seeing him squirm. A small young woman came into the room and whispered something in Theresa's ear. Theresa politely excused herself from the office. When Chad saw the coast was clear he decided to let her have it.

"Trish what the hell are you doing here!"

"I missed you."  
she said softly but sarcastically.

"You missed me, Trish this is not a game this is my life!"

"Chad quit bitching I'm not here to spoil ya little secret!"

"Then why are you here?"

"My dad sent me here to handle some business damn!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were here to…."

"come clean, hell no, my ass is on the line too, I ain't stupid."

"Good then we understand each other."

"yeah we do but understand this I once killed a man because he was violent towards me so next time you feel like yelling at me. Think again twice."

There was deep silence he didn't know if she was being honest or just trying to scare him, he didn't want to know either so he left it alone.

"I'm sorry."  
He said giving her a forehead kiss.

"where's you're office?"  
she said smirking at him. He got the clue.

"right now."

"mmm hmm."

"Trish I can't…."

"shhh I got it all under control, now watch me work."

Theresa came back into the room, and Trish walked up to her casually.

"Um Theresa would you mind if I steal Mr. Harris Crane for a bit, my father gave me this crazy work load of papers and information about the Darwin project that he told me to go over with Chad, while I was here."

"Oh no, no I understand, can I help in anyway?"

"Um no not at the moment but if needed you'll be the first to know."

"well okay."

"thank you."

With that said the two walked out her office and into his. He shut the door behind him and as soon as he turned around she pushed him into the door pressing her lips against his. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his body. He pushed the papers off his desk and laid her on it. There mouths still tasting each others tongues.

While he was getting his freak on he failed to realize that his wife was on the other side of the building coming to see him. Whitney had gotten this cold chill around her body, that something wasn't right. Something bad was about to happen. She tried to shake the feeling off but her conscious just wouldn't let her.

She got off the elevator and walked towards Chad's office passing Theresa's and Ethan's along the way. When she got to his door she heard the commotion going on in his office. She brushed it off it was probably nothing, she told her self.

"Oh Chad!"

"Mm Give to me Trish!"

When she heard those two sentences combined together she went from calm to rage. And she was in her "OH HELL NO" mode. She turned the knob and opened the door.

She gasped at the sight before her. She stood there frozen.

Whitney turned around and walked out the door without even saying a word. She knew it, she knew he was cheating, but to see it with her own eyes was like having a knife through her heart. Chad ran after her.

"Whitney! Whitney I'm….."  
She smacked him.

"How in the Hell could you do that to me Chad!"

"I'm sorry."  
He tried to touch her but she pulled back.

"Don't you touch me! Don't you ever fucking touch me! You lying son of a bitch!"  
She smacked him again.

"look Whit I love you but in L.A. I was lonely and I …."

"So you fucked around with this nasty ass hoe."

"No listen to me okay I love you okay,

"Love, you don't love me! You don't give a damn about me! You know, I knew something was going on I could feel it. But every time I would think that way you would convince me otherwise. And my dumb ass believed every word. God I must be the dumbest woman in the world! I can't believe you. You make me sick!"

"Whit I know I lied and I'm sorry but with Trish it was just sex."

"Oh I see so a bitch just open up her legs to you and you dive right in huh? Did you ever think about how I would feel, better yet about our son! No, no of course you didn't, because you only think of you're self."

"Whit"

"f%^$# you!"  
She screamed at him as she rushed out the building.

Chad was not going to let Whitney go with out a fight, he loved her too much to let it end like this. He would rather die then live without her. Whitney walked into the house that they shared together, she was there just to grab a couple of things, but Chad rushed into the room. A frown quickly settled across her face. She decided to just turn around and leave. She would get what she needed tomorrow.

"Whitney"  
he called out her name but she kept walking.

"Please Whitney don't leave me, I need you!"  
She heard him start to cry, he had never cried in front of her before, not ever. He was serious. She stopped walking.

"Look baby I'm so sorry and I know that isn't enough. I was stupid and selfish and a ass. I should've never treated you like that. But baby I love you and our son. And I promise as long as I live I will never lie or cheat on you again."

Without looking back she continued to walk again towards the door and he cried harder. She grabbed the door knob, and looked back at him. He looked so helpless and it sadden her to see him like that. He had hurt her but yet she felt sorry for him. Wow. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"for better or worse right?"  
She let the door knob go and she turned around and walked towards him. Hugging him and holding him tight.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry."  
He whispered in her ear as he held her close and she broke down in his arms too. They cried together. She looked up at him and wiped his tears away with her thumb.

"you're such a big baby."  
she said as she slightly smiled.

He kissed her lips softly, and she kissed him back.

"Do you forgive me Whitney?"

She held him closer to her as she whispered in his ear.

"Yes I forgive you."  
He held her tighter as she looked out into space, frowning, angry as ever. She hadn't forgiven him and she knew it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Her story

She had built up this wall that only she could see. She didn't want Chad, she was in love with someone else. She had broken this man's heart before but yet when she was in the worst pain of her life, he was there to comfort her. He still cared, he still loved her. And yet she felt like she was using him all over again.

Whitney laid in the bed eyes wide open. She couldn't sleep. This man that was holding her close she hated him with a passion. How could she sleep in the same bed of the man that had stolen her heart and threw it away? It hurt to even look at him.. She had to get out of the bed. She had to get out of the house.

She slowly moved Chad's arm from around her body, carefully not to wake him.. She quietly slipped out of the bed and made her way to the closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a jacket. She quickly put them on. Making sure Chad was still asleep, she grabbed her keys and went out the door.

She got in the car and drove, and she didn't stop until she was staring at the Crane estate.  
Getting out the car slowly and walking toward the door. She took a deep breath and softly knocked on the door.

_"What the hell am I doing?"_

she thought out loud. She looked at her watch it was one a clock in the morning.

_"I should've never came here come on Whit go home." _

She thought but she didn't move she didn't want to. A second later one of the maids answered the door. Before the lady could speak, Whitney spoke.

"Hi, I'm sorry I came by so late but I really needed to talk to Theresa, it's a family emergency."  
she said lying.

"Oh well I'll go get Mrs. Crane and tell her…."

"No, no, no you don't have to go through all that trouble. I mean I can go to her myself."

"well if you insist she may be sleeping though."

"Oh that's not a problem."  
"Okay mam"  
The lady said escorting Whitney to Theresa's bedroom. Whitney clutched the door knob and slightly opened the door.. When she saw that the maid had gone back to her room. She quietly closed the door back. Turning around going in the other direction. When she got to her destination she opened the door and quietly went in. The room was dark, so she walked slowly holding her hands out using them to guide her to the bed. When she felt the touch of the mattress and slightly saw his face. Peacefully laying in his sleep she smiled.

She then proceeded to take off her clothing, nude she got into the bed with him. She started to touch and caress on his bare chest. Kissing his neck ever so gently, he awoke from his sleep a bit startled.

"Whitney what are you doing here in my room?"

"I always felt safe being in you're arms Fox. Having you hold me and touch me. I need you right now, make love to me."  
She said as she started to kiss him slowly, he stopped her.

"wait, wait, wait Whitney you are married to Chad. I don't know what's going on but you have to leave right now."

"Come on Fox please, I need this. I need you to make me feel better."  
She started to touch on his manhood, and for a minute he couldn't resist but he had to so he pushed her off again.

"Whoa Whitney whatever happened between you and Chad I'm sorry that you're hurt but sleeping with me is not the answer."

Tears started to swell in her eyes.

"I know, oh my God what am I doing. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Fox."  
She started to cry harder.

"I just wanted Chad to….. I saw him having sex with another woman. He cheated on me, how could he do that to me. How could he lie to me like that, Fox?"

"He's a fool that's why.."

"Was I not good enough for him? I don't… I don't….."

"No, no Whitney you are perfect in everyway, and if he's too blind to see that he doesn't deserve a woman like you."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean I lied to you and hurt you and was about to sleep with you because of pain. And you sit here and give me compliments."

There was silence between them.

"I should go."

She said slowly getting out the bed.

"Because I never stopped loving you, and I hate the fact that you married him instead of me."

She sat back down, looking at him.

"What?"  
She asked confused.

"Whitney I tried to hate you, believe me I did. But thinking that way just made me love you more. And looking at you're beautiful baby boy just made me think of what we could have had. Believe me Whitney if you weren't married to Chad, I wouldn't have stopped you from seducing me. Hell I want it too, but it's the right thing to do. Besides in the morning you wouldn't feel right. Whitney I want you to make love to me because you love me, not because you're hurt."

"But I do love you….. Look the only reason I'm with Chad is because of our son. But honestly I want you."

"Whitney you can't just throw that word around and not mean it."

"But I do mean it and I may have come here under false circumstances but I came to you. To You Fox. That should show you right there, I mean it."

"you love me."

"yes I love you."

He put his hand on her head and leaned her closer into him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him slowly and with so much passion. She leaned further into the bed now laying on her back as he mounted on top of her, kissing her neck, her lips. Running his hands through her curly hair. She moaned softly of pleasure when he slowly entered her body. Giving her every ounce of his love with each thrust. He was her medicine, her muse. He was what she needed, in love and in a husband. He instilled everything that she needed and wanted that Chad didn't have.

He looked deeply into her eyes as he made love to her. He never took his eyes off of her not even for a second. He loved looking into her beautiful brown eyes. When he looked into them he saw her hurt and pain but also her love for him. And he wished he could take all her troubles away. Least for tonight he would give her the love she deserved and put a smile on her face. Just for tonight.

"Oh Fox!" She screamed his name.

"Mmm I love you… I love you Whitney. Say you love me"

"I love you! I love you! I love you! Oooh Fox!"

His breathing got heavier and when he felt that sudden rush building up inside, and felt her body quiver and shake. They both realized that they had come together in their loving bliss. It felt so good holding her in his arms, but he hated she was going to go back to a loveless marriage out of obligation. He wanted her with him forever. But he decided he would let her come to him when she was ready, because he knew one day she would.

"thank you."  
she said almost in a whisper trying to catch her breath..

"for what?"

"for that, it was incredible."

"you're incredible."

she smiled. He held her in his arms slightly looking down. He could tell she was feeling ashamed.

"you okay?"

"I don't know, I mean we just made love and yet I have to go back home to my husband."

"you don't have to."

"yes, yes I do, but you know what? I'll be back."

"you will?"

"yeah how could you give love like that and not expect me to come back knocking at you're door. I love you Fox."

"I know you do Whitney."  
He said kissing her forehead.

"But really it is late how about you just sleep here tonight and go home in the morning."

"yeah but what will I tell Chad? I… mean…"

"hey don't you worry about that, okay besides I know I wore you out tonight, and I don't want you falling asleep on the rode. When you can just fall asleep in my arms."

"well I am sleepy."

"so just stay here."

"Okay you convinced me."  
She got a little more comfortable and closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. He smiled and looked at her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight my love."  
He whispered as he closed his eyes as well, and went to sleep.

_Wanna put my fingers through your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then I'ma rock ya body  
Turn you over  
Love is war, I'm your soldier  
Touchin' you like it's our first time  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
J Holiday- Bed_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Whitney crept back into her home, she tried to be as discreet and quiet as possible. She figured Chad would still be asleep. It was a Saturday and Chad always went into work at noon then his regular 5 am on the weekdays. But to her surprise she was wrong. Chad in fact was wide awake.

Just when she was about to hit the last step leading to the bedroom, Chad came out, scaring her. She put her hand on her chest and sighed. She didn't even know what to say, or if she should speak. But before she could even open her mouth Chad spoke first. His tone was calm but the look he was giving her was anything but calm.

"where were you?"

"Um… I was over Theresa's."

"you were with Theresa?"

"yeah"

"okay."

That was it, he knew she was lying. She looked guilty but he didn't press on. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Walking pass her, heading down the steps.

"you hungry, I uh made some pancakes and stuff in there. Miles has already eaten."

Whitney was dumbfounded she didn't know what to think from his behavior.

"Uh no I'm good thank you."  
She tried to force a smile.

Maybe Chad had really changed, she thought. This was certainly a new side of him. She walked into her bedroom and begin to undress just as she was taking off her top Chad's cell phone rang. She was hesitant to pick it up but after a quick glance over she saw the coast was clear and decided to answer it. But as she reached for the phone Chad came into the room and quickly grabbed the phone.  
"Hello Chad Harris Crane speaking… oh okay hold on for a sec."

He looked at Whitney and grinned.

"Baby it's just a business call, I promise."

"Oh…. okay. I was gonna hand you the phone."

"Hey man let me call you back."

"you talk to you're business partners like that."

"Baby… I know it's gonna take time with you trusting me again. But you gotta try. And know that there are no more secrets between us. I love only you."

"I sorry, you're absolutely right I was about to answer you're phone because I wanted to know if…."

"there was another woman calling. No Whitney I told you I would never lie to you again. And I meant that."

"Why did you cheat on me? I mean what made you do it. Was I not good enough, is she prettier than me…."

"No, no, no one is more beautiful than you. Not even Halle Berry herself, well maybe just a little bit…

'Uh you…..

He giggled and she smiled. He kissed her forehead holding her close in his arms.

"I… at the time I needed something and she was there. I guess I was so attracted to her because, she actually reminded me a lot of you."

"Oh see this is just…"  
She got up and proceeded to walk away.

"Whitney wait, wrong thing to say."

"yeah you think"  
"No but what I meant is that. You know I can't explain it. You know believe me I never meant to hurt you and seeing the look on your face felt like a million knives stabbing through my heart. I would do anything take that all back."

"Did you fall in love with her?"

She said with tears swelling up in her eyes, she was scared to hear the answer.. When she walked in on him and Trish what she saw just wasn't sex. The passion in his eyes, the way he didn't take his eyes off of her. It was the same look he used to give her when they made love. So it couldn't have just been sex.

FLASHBACK

"oh Chad!"

"Mm Give it to me Trish."

The door slowly crept open. Enough for Whitney to see what was going on but being that Chad and Trish were so busy they didn't even notice her standing in the doorway, or that the door had even opened.

"Oh Chad…. damn baby"  
she whispered

He grinned and kissed her lips so passionately. Whitney gasped and put her hand over her mouth. That's when Chad saw her and she rushed out the room..

Whitney came back to her senses looking at Chad dead in the eyes, He still hadn't answered her question.

"Did you fall in love with her?"

He opened up his mouth to speak but just before he was about to utter his answer his cell phone rang again. He took it out of his jean pocket and answered it without even looking at who it was.

"Hello"

Whitney sighed and shaked her head as she walked out of the room.

"Whitney!"  
He called after her but she kept on walking.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Trish"

"yeah it's me, I'm sorry for calling you but I really needed to tell you something really important."

"Trish right now is not a good time"

"I know and I understand that but…. Oh My God!"  
the phone had went dead. Chad tried to call out for her but heard nothing.

"Trish! Trish!" He tried calling back but her phone went straight to voice mail.

"Hey baby girl, remember me?"

"Mac!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trish got out of her car, and proceeded to walk up to her apartment door.

"yeah it's me, I'm sorry for calling you but I really need to tell you something really important."

She listened to Chad talk as she put her key into the door unlocking it.

"I know I understand that but…."  
As she shut the door behind her and turned around to see a tall slender dark skinned male from her past. One who she thought she never see ever again. Startled and scared she screamed as she dropped her cell phone to the floor, as it broke in pieces..

"Hey baby girl, remember me?"

"Mac!"

"Yeah it's daddy Mac Black. What you didn't think you were gonna get rid of me that easily did you?"

"No, No! You're dead I shot you, I saw you fall."

"See baby girl never underestimate the power of the Mac man. Damn you still look fine as hell."

She nervously shook of fear but had the meanest look on her face she could muster. He walked around her with roaming eyes, she didn't move an inch. She was too pissed and confused to move, until she felt his hand caress her behind. She flinched and moved away turning around to face him. She raised her hand to smack him but he grabbed her hand, twisting it behind her back.

"Ah, ah, ah what a man can't touch."

"Hell No! Let go of me! Let me go Mac!"

He put his hand over her mouth.

"Listen to me, you are gonna whatever I tell you. And if you think for one minute about telling you're daddy. I'll kill him and you, do you understand?"

He took his hand from her mouth to hear her answer.

"Why did you come back Mac? What do you want from me?"

"What every man wants. I see you didn't wait for marriage No miss Trish O'Day almost ruined one."

"What?"

"Oh don't act so surprised I've been watching you and uh I always knew you had a little freak in you."

He let her arm go, and she ran away into her room locking the door behind her. She picked up the phone but the phone line was dead. He slowly walked towards her bedroom.

"I'm not about to chase you Trish! I told you long ago that you were gonna be with me. Why do you think that I didn't kill you that night? I had ample opportunity, but you see Trish I just knew that if one day you got to see a different side of me. You'd see what I mean. And that day has come. That day is today Trish. At the end of tonight you'll be calling the Mac man daddy."  
He chuckled to himself.

Mac Black was arrogant, selfish and abusive the way he treated Trish in the past was icing on the cake for what he had planned for her now. After all he had stayed clear for 7 years and now he wanted what he felt was rightfully his. If Allister Crane was black he'd be Mac. That's how evil the Mac man was.

Trish knew that if she ever hooked up with Mac she would sign her own death certificate. But she had to get him out of her life. This time for good. Even if that meant playing his game, whether she wanted to or not.

She opened her door slowly. He raised his hand and she flinched but surprisingly he didn't hit her. Instead he took his hand and gently wiped her tear away from her cheek. He then moved in closer to her kissing her. She almost pushed him away but found it hard to. Not because he was holding her too tight but because she actually liked his kiss.

And what she thought would gross her out actually turned her on. Here was this man in her house that she thought she had murdered is actually alive. And less than 5 minutes ago he had threatened her life and her fathers and yet she was seriously about to make love to him. A man she never had feelings for, and never wanted.

Mac was always good looking so that wasn't the problem. It was just his total lack of respect for anyone but himself. This was too low for her, she didn't want to do this but yet she couldn't stop. It was like Mac had a spell under her.

He pulled away from her, looking at her seeing the hunger in her eyes. She wanted him and he knew it. He wanted her too but they both were going to have to wait. Because he had her just were he wanted her.

She hesitantly asked.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to kill Chad Harris Crane."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Whitney sat on the couch watching the television, when Chad came into the room and sat down next to her. She didn't even look at him.

"baby I love you and only you."  
He said looking at her as she continued to look at the TV she then turned around to look at him.

"Whitney the only woman I am in love with is you."

"Come here baby."  
She leaned into him laying her head on his chest. They watched the TV together. They were watching BET J Soul Sessions when they showed a video from a little time back.

Whitney watched the screen and then glanced at Chad. The look on his face was of sadness but also of lust. At first she thought because of the person in the video. The fact that she was now deceased. But then as she looked more at the video she realized that the woman actually looked a lot like Chad's lover, Trish.

The video went off and the show went to commercial.

"you know I use to have a crush on Aaliyah when I was in high school."  
Referring to the artist in the video they had just seen.

That did it, Whitney got up from the couch.

"Where you going baby?"

"Oh so that's what it is. Trish reminds you of you're fantasy woman."

"What?"

"May she rest in Peace but come on Chad she's a spinning image of you're lover. Oh well maybe I should go out and straighten my hair, and why don't I buy some men clothes while I'm at it!"

"Whitney Stop! Do you hear you're self, look I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

"No…. I'm sorry I should've never gone off like that. I should've never said that. I'm just a little stressed and um… I need some air. I'll be back."

"wait a minute."  
He said as he grabbed her hand.  
"Who was you're fantasy crush?"

"Chad?"

"No come on baby I'm serious. I told you mine, I wanna hear yours."

She smiled and sighed.

"I uh… don't laugh okay… okay."

"okay I won't."

"Alfonso Ribero, Carlton from The Fresh Prince"

"Carlton!"  
Chad busted out laughing.

"you said you wouldn't laugh."

"yeah I did I'm sorry… are you serious though?"

"See…"

"I'm sorry baby"

"I guess it is kind of funny."  
she giggled too.

"Okay well I'll let you get you're air."

"um actually I don't think I'm need that anymore."

"Oh really."

"Mm hmm come here."

She said to him as he leaned in closer to kiss him she wrapped her arms around neck. His cell phone went off again. Whitney sighed.

"Baby I'm sorry this could be important, I'll only be a sec."  
Chad went into another room she quietly followed him trying to listen to his conversation.

"Oh I apologize I had forgotten you had called earlier. No that's good…. when? Tomorrow? Look I can't just…. No okay… yeah I'll figure something out. Yes I understand… okay goodbye Mr. Black.

When Whitney heard Chad coming she rushed to the couch and plopped down.

"Who was that?"

"That was Mr. Black, Crane has another business venture that there putting me in charge of anyway I have to go out to Atlanta tomorrow for a meeting."

"Oh"

"Whitney I'm sorry."

"I know."  
Whitney sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"hey you're early."  
Fox said to a smiling Whitney as she walked towards him.

"Well Chad's out of town and I didn't want to be in that big house all by myself. So I decided to just come on over. Is that okay?"

"Is that okay? Whitney you can come see me anytime you want."

"Good to hear."

"Listen Chad will be gone the whole weekened so I thought that I spend my time here. Miles is with my parents and so…."

"you wanna be next to me."

"yeah I do."

"When are you gonna stop playing this game Whitney?"

"What game Fox?"  
"When Chad's gone we get it on. This isn't right Whit. I want you in my life and in my bed all the time, without having to sneak around."

"I know I want that too, but…"

"But what you don't want to hurt him."

"yes I don't."

"You don't want to hurt…. Whitney listen to you."

"What?"

"you don't want to hurt him…. Whitney he practically chewed you're heart and spit it out! He didn't give a damn about you when he was fucking another woman brains out so why give a damn about how he feels!"

"Because I still love him!"

"He's the father of my son Fox."  
She shed a tear.

"That should have been my son."  
He looked down and frowned.

"Fox I…."

"No Whitney don't say anything."  
But she quickly disobeyed.

"Fox I didn't come here to argue with you, I came here to…."

"make love to me and then go back home to you're loveless marriage."

"Stop finishing my sentences! You know this was a bad idea from the start. I should've never made love to you that night. That was a mistake, this is a mistake."

"This is a mistake Whitney…."

"Yes this is a mistake! I'm a married woman and I'm doing the one thing that almost ruined my own marriage. This isn't right Fox. I have to stop, we have to stop."

"So that's it, you just forget about me?"

"I have to, This isn't me Fox. When I'm around you I feel so secure and I loved that feeling but then when I go home and tell my husband lies. I feel so dirty and ashamed."

"So just leave him."

"I can't Fox."

She said with tears streaming down her cheeks. There was the old Whitney again. The vulnerable one with no backbone at all. She knew what she was saying was crazy and a lie, but yet she tried her best to believe every word of it. She didn't want to leave him, she wish she could turn back the clock and say yes to when he proposed to her.

She tried to wipe the falling tears from her face, but more started to fall. She looked at Fox with the most sadden face he had ever seen.

"Don't say it Whitney."

"I'm sorry Fox but I have too…. It's over."

She got up from the bed, and began to walk away.

"No it's not"  
Fox said as he grabbed her arm turning her around to face him.

"tell me that you don't love me…. tell me that you don't love me and I'll stay out of you're life forever. Come on say it."

She was silent.

"Come on Whit, tell me that you don't love me."

"Fox?"  
She shook her head and turned around as her hand slipped from his. She walked closer to the door.

"No! Because I want to hear you say that you don't love me! Because if you don't then there's no reason why we should be together, right!"

She turned around to face him again but was still silent. She stood still, and he walked up to her. Gently taking his hands and holding her face.

"See you can't even say it. Because you know in you're heart that you want to be with me, as much as I want to be with you. Don't give up on us."

He went into kiss her and she almost pushed him off until she saw the flashing images in her head of Chad and his lover. She continued to kiss Fox hungrily and passionately.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Trish awoke from her sleep. Wishing that the past few days were all a dream but she knew they weren't. Mac had told her to kill Chad. But for what reason. Why would Mac want Chad dead, and why would he have her do it. This just didn't make any sense to her at all. Mac might have spoke big game but Trish wasn't at all intimidated by him. Her plan wasn't to kill Chad, her plan was to kill him.

But see what Trish didn't know was that Mac was always a step ahead of her. And he knew with her bossy attitude she wouldn't cave to his demands so quickly. She never did. So he decided to use other methods. The most dangerous kind.

She rubbed her eyes and noticed a diamond ring on her hand. The ring finger to be exact. She hopped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Uh he was in her shower. Uh he was still in her apartment, in her space. She wished he leave her the hell alone.

She banged on the glass sliding shower door, Holding the ring in her hand.

"What the hell is this Mac!"

He smirked and continued with his shower. She raised her eyebrow and then went to the toilet and flushed it.

"OWW! Bitch!"  
He turned off the shower and slid the door open and got out.

"I said what the hell is this Mac!"  
She said holding the ring in his face.  
He stood there silent, naked dripping soaking wet. Then he hit her, leaving her falling to the ground. He kneeled down in front of her. Making her scared of his next move.

"Don't you ever question me!"

He looked at her with the meanest eyes, Lucifer himself couldn't look this evil.

"Now! the ring is you're engagement ring."

She opened her mouth to speak.

"If you say anything I swear I will knock your ass out."  
She was silent as he continued.

"you are going to marry me whether you want to or not, but first you're gonna kill Chad Crane. With no if ands or buts about it. Is that clear."

She now wanted to smack him for how stupid he sounded. Threatening her to marry him, how much desperate could he get. She had scared her a little but yet she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not playing with you."

"You want me to marry you Mac? Then why you just didn't ask me the old fashion way. What was you scared that I was going to say no?"

"Shut up"

"Why you gonna hit me again?"

Damn she was bold. But she had to be as strong as she could. Men that hit women were weak. But the women that let them do it were even weaker because they were afraid. They had a reason to be, and yet Trish did too.. But she wasn't going to let Mac win.

"Oh no Baby girl, I got something already planned for you later."

He got up and put a towel over his body, and left out the bathroom. But then came back.

"Oh one more thing, I got a meeting today in Atlanta. Get dressed you're coming with me."

"Why?"  
"Because I said so, Now get ya ass off the floor and get ready."

"yes my love."  
She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

A few hours later they were in Atlanta. The weather was hot the atmosphere was sexy. But Trish wasn't happy at all. She was confused to why she was there. It was his meeting so what would his business ventures have anything to do with her. At this moment she would rather be with her first love Han. He was the sweetest guy she ever met. She trusted him with her heart and soul. But sadly 6 months after there wedding he was murdered. Three months before she had told him that she was pregnant. She remembered how happy he was.

But in the mist of all that drama she had a miscarriage. She lost the love of her life and her unborn baby in a matter of months. She still hadn't healed. When she met Chad he was her escape from her horrible reality. Being with him reminded her of what she once had, even if it was just sex. Maybe it was always more. Maybe she had fallen in love with him, the one thing she said she'd never do.

In the mist of thinking she realized she never got to tell Chad what she had to say. No one knew but her. She couldn't kill Chad.

Mac opened the door of the office room, there were 6 men talking in high priced tailored suits. Sitting at a long large table. Trish looked at all the men until she got to the very last man sitting on the far left end. She locked eyes with him. It was Chad. Her gaze was quickly interrupted when she heard Mac's voice announcing there engagement.

"And this is my fiancé Trish O'Day."

There were a whole lot of congratulations from all of the men but yet Trish didn't hear any of them. She was in a daze. She looked at Chad and his facial expression confused her, he seemed happy hiding underneath a sad face. No rather angry. Why should he care it's not like they were a couple. Unless he did have feelings for her. Could he?

The meeting went on for what seemed like hours. But yet Trish couldn't keep her eyes off of Chad. And he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. An hour later the meeting was over but Chad would have to stay in Atlanta for one more night.

"So tomorrow we'll talk more details"

"yes that sounds good, oh congratulations again Mr. Black."  
"thank you Mr. Crane."

Chad walked past Mac and Trish, giving her a cold but sweet look. She stared at him back. Mac caught it.

The next morning Chad woke up, realizing that he was in his hotel room. He gasped a little startled as he saw Trish laying right next to him.

"Trish wake…."

He stopped mid sentence as he felt the wetness seeping out all over the bed. He looked at his hands and realized it was blood. He then pulled the covers from her body. There she laid half naked with a pool of blood dead and beside her body was a note attracted.

He picked up the note and read it.

_"Chad  
Sorry it had to end this way.  
Tell Whitney our mission is complete.  
Mac"_


	10. Part 2

Part 2

Chapter 9

Chad fled back to Harmony that same day. He slammed the door hard and Whitney shook as she heard it. Her heart was pounding.

"Whitney! Whitney! get ya ass out here!"

Whitney rushed out of the bed and went into the living room to where Chad was. He looked a mess.

"Chad what is going on!"

"Shut up!"

"Chad what is wrong with you, coming in here hollering you need to calm down before you wake up Miles."  
Whitney said calmly but seriously too.

"I ain't gonna wake nobody up and besides you the problem Bitch!"

"Excuse me"

"yeah you…..  
Chad went on and on but Whitney chose to ignore his stupid rant and rave tantrum. Because she knew he was out of it.

"okay baby you just stay here and I'm going to get you some water okay…"

she said calmly while she started to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm tighly and turned her around to face him. His grip on her was strong.

"Chad let go of me."

"No! I know what you did"  
Her heart started to race, all she could think about was Fox, he knew.

"Chad let go of me please, you're hurting me."

She started to shed a tear, he let her go. She grabbed her arm rubbing it. Chad started to break down in tears. She turned to look at him.

"She's dead! She's gone! She's dead!"

"dead? Baby who's dead?"

She said as she reached out her arms to hold him. He didn't say anything and kept crying.

"shhhh it's okay, come on you can tell me."

"Trish"

Whitney looked confused for a minute, then she frowned.

"Trish?"  
She asked

"I woke up this morning and found her laying next to me dead, Mac killed her, you….."

"I what?"

"you had him do it"

Whitney let go of him.

"What!"

"you had her murdered"  
He said pulling out the note out of his pocket that was attached to Trish's body, and handing it to Whitney.

"Chad I had nothing to do with this, this Mac guy is trying to set me up."

"How does he know you."

"I don't know I've never met him before in my life Chad, look as much as I hated that you cheated on me that would never cause me to commit murder. That's not me and you know it."

_"Besides my revenge on you is in another way." _  
She thought to herself.

He let it go and walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well hello Chad Harris, I was wondering when you would show you're face again, I was beginning to think you were dead."

Mac said with a grin as Chad walked in his office he ignored his comment staring at him coldly.

"I just came back from Trish's funeral funny thing though I don't remember seeing you there."

"That's because I wasn't couldn't take it, my baby girl gone from me forever. It's a tragedy"  
"Whatever Mac I didn't come here for chit chat. You lying heartless son of a bitch"

"Oooh that hurt"

"Really because this is about to hurt much worse."

He says raising up a gun

"BOOM!"

Chad watched Mac gasp for air, he wanted to see him suffer.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because I loved her and I hated the fact that she was in love and pregnant by you."

"pregnant?"

Chad flashed back

_"Is this a bad time?"_

_"Trish"_

_"yeah it's me, I'm sorry for calling you but I really needed to tell you something really important."_

"Trish right now is not a good time"

"I know and I understand that but…. Oh My God!"the phone had went dead. Chad tried to call out for her but heard nothing.

_"Trish! Trish!" _He tried calling back but her phone went straight to voice mail.

"So that's what she had to tell me, and you killed her!"

Mac's Flashback  
_"Well, well, well…."_

Mac said as he walked up to Trish who was opening the hotel door to Chad's room.

_"Did you follow me?"_she asked with an attitude.

_"you must be here to do me that much need favor that I asked of you because I know you ain't crazy enough to waltz ya ass in here and f*** him when you're engaged to me. Now am I right."_

_"I'm not here to sleep with him and I'm not killing him either."_she said in a quiet but stern voice.

_"Open the door… Open the damn door."_He yelled at her as she opened it and he pushed her in and went in behind her.  
_  
"you're not doing what?"_

"you heard me Mac I said I'm not doing it."

"Okay fair enough….then explain to me why you are here?"

"Okay let's see….uh none of you're damn business. Look I'm leaving I don't have time for you're bull crap today."  
She turned around to leave but he grabbed her waist.

_"stop! don't touch me."_

He then put his hand on her stomach.

_"Stop!"_ she said as she managed to get away from him. She put her hand on her stomach.

Mac smiled a devilish grin.  
_  
"I thought you liked being touched you couldn't get enough last night."_

"Boy please do not flatter ya self you were not that good. And you know what Mac you ever wondered why I never chose you it's because of you're selfish. You're a Selfish, evil basterd and I hate you. I will never love you! Why can't you just accept that!"

"you can't accept it either running to this man that doesn't give a damn about you. He's married Trish, he's never going to leave his wife for you. You're nothing but a piece of ass to him and once he finds another Hoe to be with he'll throw you away like the trash you are."

"You selfish son of a Bitch this isn't about me! It's about so much more than that. Someone else…"  
She said as she put her hand on her stomach again and looked down.

_"you're pregnant."_

She didn't say a word but Mac knew it was true. The look on her face said it all. She was pregnant.

Mac suddenly turned enraged and he grabbed a pocket knife out of his pocket. Trish didn't even see it coming as he plunged the knife into her stomach. She didn't even have time to react because she felt another and another.

Chad stood there as Mac was still gasping for air and then he raised the gun up again shooting Mac in the chest two more times.

He never mentioned Trish or Mac ever again.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Sexual healing  
"this next Chapter is a Rated R"

A year later Whitney had become very distant from Chad.. They hadn't made love in months. Whitney didn't need to because she was still getting all the love she needed from Fox. She still hadn't built up the nerve to tell Chad the truth and she didn't plan to. When she had first started her affair it all about payback from her hurt and pain from what Chad had did to her, but as she continued it became more about her love for Fox, and she just couldn't stop. She didn't want to.

"mmm you smell good."  
Chad said coming up behind Whitney wrapping his arms around her. He started to kiss on her neck. Whitney rolled her eyes and pulled away from him.

"whats wrong?"

"nothing I'm just tired."

"tired Whitney that has been you're excuse this whole week."

"Chad it's not an excuse I'm just not in the mood okay."

"Baby we haven't made love in months, I'm starting to wonder that you may be getting it somewhere else."

Whitney's heart started to pound fast, she looked away.

"Chad that is ridiculous."  
she said with a fake smile.

"really okay then lets make love, Whit. Let daddy put it on ya."  
He grabbed her waist again.

"Chad stop it! I said no!"  
She shoved him away.

She walked towards the door and began to open it when Chad pinned her. She was stuck in between him and the door. There was no way to go. Chad smiled at her and stared.

"Chad what are you doing?"  
he didn't say anything as he continued to smile as he slowly knelt down in front of her pulling down her pants and underwear along the way.

"Chad stop, stop ssss….. Oh"  
She moaned as she felt the pleasure that Chad was giving her. She couldn't fight or resist him anymore. Because what he was doing to her body was too powerful to ignore. She could feel the feeling inside of her building up stronger and just when she was about to climax he stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought you said you were tired."

"Chad quit playing with me and make me cum. I wanna cum."

He looked at her, and smiled once again.

"please baby."

He wanted to hear her beg and she did and it was turning him on more and more. He then quickly slid off his pants and entered her slowly.

"Is this what you want?"  
He asked as he thrust into her harder and faster.

"yes baby"

"Does it feel good to you?"

"Oh yes Chad!"

"I love you girl!"

"I love you too Chad! I'm about to….. Ohhh!"

After catching their breath they walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"I missed that between us. Damn we should hold out more often."

"I don't know about that."  
Whitney said as they laughed..


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After that night of passion Chad fell in so deep he just knew it would continue but it didn't. There was always a reason why they couldn't spend anytime together. Mainly because of Whitney. The truth was Whitney was so ready to leave Chad but she didn't want to hurt him. But she knew in her heart that she could no longer stay in this marriage when she knew her heart belonged to Fox. She had to tell him, whether she wanted to or not.. It was the right thing to do. But she should have did it sooner because now her lies were about to catch up with her, leaving her life in danger. Chad wasn't gonna let her go without a fight.

Just when Chad had officially ended his drama with his mistress and her devil of a fiancé. He finally had his relationship with Whitney back to normal, or so he thought at first. It seemed like every time he looked up he was seeing less and less of Whitney. He had always had a feeling that she was cheating, he could feel it in his bones. He just needed proof. So he took it upon himself to have a private investigator follow her. He had always had suspicions that she may have been cheating, and he was right.

"Okay so in doing further investigation I have come to the conclusion that you're wife is having an affair. The evidence is all here."  
A slender White male in his mid forties said as he handed Chad a yellow envelope. Chad opened the envelope and slid the pictures out. His facial expression turned angry, as he looked thru the photos of Whitney and Fox together.

"thanks this all I needed to know."

After finding out his wife had cheated on him Chad was enraged. He understood the motive but he didn't care. While he was busting his ass taking care of her and their son, she was out having an affair. He loved her with all his heart. And he was sorry for what he had done in the past year but for some reason he didn't regret it. Even though he loved Whitney, there was another piece of his heart that had Trish there too. He knew he could never have a life with her but there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her and wonder what it would have been like to see his baby boy or girl grow up. That's what hurt him the most. The fact that an innocent little baby was killed because of ignorance and selfishness.

That's why he wanted his marriage with Whitney to work, he couldn't face loosing another love of his life. But he was too late he already had.

Whitney opened the door to her home to see Chad sitting on the couch watching a game.

"Hey baby."  
She said as she tried to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his face away. And continued to look at the television screen.

_"Fine I didn't want to kiss ya ass anyway."_Whitney thought in her head as she shrugged him off without saying a word and headed up the stairs. Chad sucked his teeth and smiled as he watched her walk up the stairs. Whitney walked into the bedroom and saw a yellow envelope sitting on the bed, with her name written on it. She slowly picked up the envelope and opened it. As she slid the pictures out and saw them her mouth hit the floor.

"Oh my God."  
She said as tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Damn I just found out that my wife is cheating on me and you're the one crying."

"Chad….I"

"No don't say nothing! I can't believe you, after all I've done for you!"

"Done for me! All you've done is given me pain. I go to Fox because he gives me the one thing you took away."

"And what's that sex."

"No! Love…. Chad you lost me the day you decided to give my love away. Since that day I have never been the same!"

"I thought you forgave me, was that a lie too?"

"I'm sorry but I tried. Believe me I tried so damn hard but can't forgive you, my heart won't let me. My heart belongs to someone else."

"No! No don't you sit there and…."

"Chad just please listen. I care for you deeply. I mean so much. But the reason why I didn't tell you is because I didn't want to hurt you. I mean we've been thru so much together. But I can't do this anymore."

"what do you mean are you saying that you don't want to be with me. Is that it!"

She shed more tears, she couldn't speak. He looked at her with so much anger. All she could do was nod her head yes. He was furious.

"Oh Hell No Whitney! No you ain't doing this! You can't leave me!"

"Look the only reason why I stayed this long is because I felt I had an obligation to Miles. I mean you are a great father and I didn't want to confuse him or make him think that….."

"Oh bull! Don't say you were protecting Miles that is Bull!"

"I would do anything to protect my son!"

"yeah like the way you lied to Fox and me about who his father was!"

"Chad don't do that, that is not fair."

"You're not fair, leaving me like this!"

"Well I'm sorry, I'm going and…."

"you are not leaving me! You are my wife you belong to me!"  
He said as he grabbed her arms and looked angrily in her eyes. She shed a tear.

"No I'm sorry"

He let his grip on her arms go. Then it felt like slow motion as she saw his hand raise high and swing coming towards her. She then felt it, a smooth smack across her face. Then she felt another blow to her face this one harder than the first. She screamed as he didn't stop. She saw the anger in his eyes. His face was beat red, and she was terrified. She couldn't stand anymore he had took all the energy from her body. So she fell to the ground. He stood over her looking at her curled up body. She was in pain because of him. Emotionally and now because of his hands physically.

When she heard the door slam shut, she decided to move. Slowly getting up from the floor and walking into the bathroom. When she caught a glimpse of her sunken beaten face, she wept, and screamed.

"Chad! How could you do this to me?"

_I'm lookin' in the mirror  
At this woman down and out  
She's internally dyin'  
I know this was not what love's about  
Ashanti Rain on me_

She continued to cry she cried so hard it made her sick, literally. She sat in the bathroom for two hours. Thinking about everything that had happened. She now had made up her mind. She didn't care if Chad tried to beat her again her mission was to leave and leave him fast. Chad had truly become just what he said he never be and that scared Whitney. Because now she wasn't just fighting for love she was also fighting to save her life. No more blaming herself because of the mistakes he made. She refused to stay with a man that would abuse her and possibly her son too. It was time.

_should've left you when you called me out my name  
I stooped to your level replied your the same  
Now here we are again you at my throat  
Now i see the same old change that i did before  
I'd walk away from you at the drop of a dime  
Cause all of this treatment is way out of line  
And that ran through my mind over and over again  
I promised myself you wont put your hands on me again  
Never no more  
Aaliyah Never No More_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After that night Whitney didn't feel like seeing anyone. She couldn't go to her family they would worry to much and feel her head up with "I told you so's" Which is the last thing she wanted to hear. So she went right to the person she knew would understand. And most importantly wouldn't judge her.

Whiney knocked on the Crane Mansion door. She was glad that the one person she wanted to see had answered the door.

"Whitney hey…."  
She stopped mid sentence as she saw the sad look on Whitney's face. Her eyes covered with huge sunglasses.. She saw the fake lit smile Whitney tried to convey but it wasn't fooling her one bit.

"Hey Theresa."  
Whitney said as she walked in the home. They sat on the couch. Whitney was silent and so was Theresa as she looked at her friend. Theresa reached out her arms and she carefully pulled the glasses from Whitney's face.

"I uh fell you know how clumsy I am sometimes."  
Whitney said looking down.

"Chad did this to you didn't he?"

"No I told you that…."

"I know what you said Whitney, but you don't have to cover for me. I know what its like to be abused."

"Look I didn't come here for you're pity!"

"Look Whitney, I am just trying to help you."  
Whitney looked down, Theresa put her hand on Whitney's back, as she began to cry.

"Look Whitney it doesn't matter how or why it happened because all you need to do is pack you're bags and get you and you're son out of there. Because chances are he will strike again."

"I can't believe he would do this to me."

"are you really that surprised I mean come on Whit we both know that Chad has a bad temper. But don't even worry about him did you call the police."

"no"

"No Whitney this man beat you"

"I know I was just so out of it I didn't even think to call…. Besides he left and…."  
Whitney shook her head she wanted to scream. She wanted to kill him. She wanted Fox.

"Okay, okay but you can stay here tonight or as long as you want. And you can get you're things in the morning, I'll go with you just to make sure you're safe."

"No, no I'll be fine. Chad won't be there anyway. He's usually at work in the mornings."

"Alright."

"Oh and please don't tell anybody about this especially my parents. I don't want them worrying about me."

"Whit?"

"Please."

"Okay my lips are sealed."  
Theresa said putting a finger over her lips.

Theresa did want to tell Eve and especially T.C. so he could beat Chad's ass. She knew they should know. But she didn't want to be disloyal to her friend so she kept her word.

Later that night Whitney crept in Fox's room, which was right down the hall from her room. She hated that fact that he was going to see her face like this. But he was the one person she really needed right now. He always knew how to make her feel safe.

Whitney slowly put her arms around Fox. He had his back turned to her but he knew her touch. He turned around to kiss her but suddenly stopped when he saw the bruises on her face. His demeanor quickly changed from happy to sad. He reached out his hand to touch her face. He ran his hand softly thru her scars. She closed her eyes by the warmth of his touch. And when she opened her eyes, a smooth tear ran down her cheek and into his hand.

He was silent and so was she. He didn't need to ask, he already knew. He just wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into a hug. It was the warmest and secure hug Whitney had ever received. She slowly drifted her body, from his and began to speak.

"I told him everything about how I didn't love him anymore. And that I wanted to be with you and then he…."

"Oh Whitney, I'm so sorry. I'm going to get him for this. I promise."

"No Fox don't go after him."

"What Whitney he hurt you, I want to make sure the basterd pays."

"I do too but if you go and try to handle it you're self you might make things worse. Fox just think about this okay."

"Whitney…"

"Just please, please promise me that you aren't going to try to handle this by you're self. Please."

"Okay I'll leave him alone for now. I just can't believe he did this to you a woman that he claimed to love."

"Well he doesn't love me he showed me that tonight. And it doesn't matter anymore because all I want is you. I need you Fox. You don't know how scared I was."

"shhh you have nothing to be scared about okay, as long as I'm here to protect you."  
He said as he kissed her cheek gently.

"What about Miles, I mean he can't hurt my baby. Fox what if he hurts him…."

"No Whit, do not think like that. He won't lay another hand on Miles or you. If he knows what's good for him. Look like I said before I love you and I'm going to protect you and Miles. He's not gonna hurt you ever again. I love you"

He said as he looked at her so sweetly, he could still see the beautiful innocence in her eyes.

"I love you too."  
Whitney said as she closed her eyes.  
When Fox awoke he woke up to an empty bed.. Whitney was gone. He searched all around the house but she was no where in sight. He went into the living room where he saw Theresa.

"Hey Theresa have you seen Whitney?"

"Not since last night, she's not in her room."

"No she slept in my room last night."

Theresa looked at Fox puzzled and then she put two and two together.

"you slept with her after what happened to her."

"No I didn't sleep with her! Geez what kind of man do you take me as"

"Sorry, wait so you two are together?"

"yeah we've been together for the past year, she just was too afraid to leave Chad. But now I know it's time. I mean I love her so much Theresa. And I would do anything to take her pain away. She doesn't deserve what that basterd did to her."

"I know…. well I know we talked about her getting her things from her house last night, so maybe she's there getting her stuff."

"Okay I'm going to go get her."

"Well then if you're going, I'm going too.

"fine with me."

Fox grabbed his keys and headed out the door with Theresa not to far behind him.

Meanwhile Whitney had just arrived at her home. She didn't see Chad's car in the driveway. That was a good sign, he wasn't home. So she went straight to the bedroom and got out three suitcases, two for her and one for Miles. As she started to pull things from the closet and stuff them in her suitcases she jumped when she heard the door slam shut. Chad was home. But she didn't stop she kept on packing. By the time she was closing the first suitcase Chad was coming into the room.

"What are you doing?"  
He asked looking at her and she looked back.

"I'm packing."  
she said almost in a whisper but in a brassy attitude voice. She moved to go to the closet but he stood in her way.

"you're doing what? I couldn't quite hear you. Speak louder!"  
He yelled in her face. She looked him in the eyes.

"I said I'm packing! Now Move!"  
She said with as much force as Chad did. She stepped to her right and he stepped in her way blocking her.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere. You belong here with me and Miles."

"No I don't because Miles is coming with me."

"You're not taking my son Whitney!"

"Chad…"  
She started to cry.

"just please… let me go."

"No!"

"Chad look at me, look at my face. You did this to me!"  
She said pointing at her face.

"I can't stay with a man that is going to hurt me. I refuse! It's over, just accept it."  
She turned to her suitcase.

"It's not over!"  
He yelled as he grabbed her by the neck, pinning her up against the wall.

"It's not over do you hear me! Do you hear me!"  
He continued to yell at her while still holding a strong grip around her throat. Whitney was trying so hard to gasp for air. But her lungs were about to give up on her. She thought this was her time to go until she heard and saw Fox and Theresa bang thru the door.

"Get off of her!" Fox said as he launched at Chad. Making him drop Whitney on the ground. Fox started to beat Chad into a bloody pulp.

"Stop it you guys! Stop fighting!"

Theresa yelled as the two continued to fight. She then called the police which arrived and pulled the two from each other. As for Whitney she was still out cold.

"Oh my God my baby!" Eve said as she rushed in the room and saw her lifeless body laying on the ground with Theresa hovering over her. Eve immediately checked her pulse. She the slowly and carefully lifted her head seeing the bruises around her neck and also the one's on her face.

"Who did this to her!"  
Eve said as she shed a tear.

"Chad!"  
Fox said angrily.

"Chad?"  
She looked at him with so much anger and disgust.

"Why would you do this to my baby! Why would you hurt her like this! What the hell is the matter with you! Answer me dammit!"

He didn't say anything. After all what could he say. The policeman carried him out in handcuffs.

"Dr. Russell is she gonna be okay?"  
Theresa said.

"yeah she's gonna be fine, God I can't believe he did this to my daughter."  
Eve said as she shook her head and looked at her baby girl.

Two months later

Everything was better now. Whitney was now living in the Crane mansion with her son and Fox. And she no longer had to worry about Chad because he was in jail. The DA that was working on his case also had found out that his gun was the same gun that was found in the Black Murder trial. Mac Black remember him. See police had been on that case since it had happened. So Chad didn't get away with murder. Not only did he have manslaughter written on his hands but also first degree murder. Chad was locked up indeed but he still wasn't thru as of yet. But Whitney was, he was finally where she had planned him to be… in jail.

Whitney had to be the coldest undetectable liar and schemer ever born. See Chad had always suspected she had a secret, he just never knew what it was. It was nothing like he had imagined or anyone else for that matter.

FLASHBACK

_"Hello Mrs. Russell"_the man said sitting down across from her.

_"Hello Mr. Black."_

"So you called one of the most dangerous men in NYC why me?"

"because you're the best for the job. I hear you know how to make things happen."

"Why yes indeed I do."

"Good because I need a favor."

"Mac Black don't run for cheap"

"I'll pay you five thousand dollars."

"Okay now we talking. What do you need my services for."

"I need you to help set up my husband. Starting with this woman."  
She says sliding a picture of Trish onto the table.

_"you see he had an affair with this woman and I want her out of the picture, permanently."_She smiled a big smile, and without hesitation Mac answered.  
_  
"Alright it's a done deal"_

Whitney smiled as she looked at Fox playing around with her son. She was the happiest she had ever been. She then got on the floor and started to play with the both of them.  
She laughed and giggled and looked at Fox.

"you'll never hurt me right?"

"No, I love you."

"I know you do."

_"Because if you do, my revenge can have deadly consequences" _She said in her head as she looked at him and smiled sweetly.

_"Chad  
Sorry it had to end this way.  
Tell Whitney our mission is complete.  
Mac_

Sometimes in life when we can't forget the tears that we have shed or we can't forget the pain that was once caused by those who we love. We know that we haven't forgave. And so that leaves us…..

Unforgiven

And for some that means revenge. I told you payback is a Bitch.

THE END


End file.
